White Hot
by Rothelena
Summary: Teresa tries to move on- but no matter how dense he is... he won't let her. PWP One-Shot. Definitely M!


_Two people asked me about the jealousy- issue, so I thought, hey- I'm gonna give it a try (though I'm usually super bad at writing on demand, so if this sucks, that's most likely the reason). I got TOTALLY CARRIED AWAY with the sex, though, so: this is so M…spare yourself the embarrassment if you don't like stuff like that._

_I'm still pissed with Bruno for not giving me a decent bunch of pictures (there have been just a few at the moment) or a tiny trailer from season 4 yet- where the hell am I supposed to get inspiration, huh?_

_So, my challenge is still intact: no The Mentalist multichapter from me until I get something decent to work with! Until then, I'll stick to the one-shots._

_Disclaimer: Yeah, it's Bruno's. I know._

White Hot

Giving up was hard to do, damn if Senior Special Agent Teresa Lisbon didn't know that already.

But she could only take so much- and she had been lonely for quite a while now. She was comfortable with the idea of being helplessly and unhappily in love- she'd come to a point where feelings could hardly hurt her anymore. Acknowledging love was more of a problem, but once the suffering ensued, the pangs of pain jolting through her whole system whenever he was near, the lonely nights in her living-room, when she longed to rip her stupid heart from her chest so it would finally stop aching, she was on known territory there.

But lately, she'd felt so utterly, desperately lonely that she'd almost started to wallow in her self-pity. And damn- she hated that. Nothing as pathetic as a grown woman shedding tears over love, she'd always sworn she would never act like this.

So she had accepted Agent James Dawson's invitation when he'd asked her to go on a date with him. Just like that.

Dawson was tall, dark, broad-shouldered, had a model career in vice- he was perfect. He wasn't Patrick Jane, of course. But Teresa Lisbon would go for the second-best this time.

It just felt good to be treated like someone special for a change.

She looked longingly at the couch at the far end of the bullpen, just able to see his blond curls on the armrest.

Second-best would be fine for her, wouldn't it?

Dawson sent her flowers on the day of their date. Beautiful flowers, remarkable. And Teresa smiled to herself, just hoping she wouldn't say the wrong name in the throes of passion. Maybe she could teach her mind not to say any names at all.

She dressed at the office, already knowing she wouldn't escape its clasp without a good reason. She'd chosen a dark-red dress with spaghetti-straps. Not too much make-up, she didn't want to look…well. Why in hell was she so sad all of a sudden? She felt like curling into a ball and crying her eyes out.

She passed his couch on her way out, her moderately high heels clicking on the floor.

Jane looked up. She saw his eyes going wide. So he'd had no idea? Well, no surprise there- she'd been feeling downcast and small the whole day, not a hint of anticipation showing. He'd possibly thought her bird had died.

"Whoa", Jane exclaimed, "you look….stunning, agent Lisbon. You go on a date?"

It sounded awful, and part of her wanted to say no, I hate dates, and I'm planning to stay celibate for the rest of my miserable days…but she smiled a brave little smile and nodded softly. Don't look at me like that, she thought. I'm going to break down. Break down in front of your couch and flood the whole building, bawling my eyes out.

"Well", he said slowly, "that is…a surprise. Have fun, then!"

"Thank you", she croaked, her voice so raw she hardly recognized it.

She passed him by, slowing her steps halfway, maybe he would stop her, maybe he would tell her to…yes, Teresa, this is fairy kingdom and you are its pink little princess sorting through her skirts.

Second-best it is, so suck it up or die lonely, for god's sake.

But dying didn't sound so bad right now.

xxMentalistxx

Patrick Jane felt like freshly woken from a deep slumber. Damn, he'd completely missed that one. But who would have guessed? She'd been broken-hearted the whole day, he'd seen it in every look she threw him, in her posture, had heard this eerie sadness in her voice…who'd have thought that she was going on a date?

It was Dawson, of course. Jane had known the agent from vice had been tailing her for quite a while. Hadn't taken him serious, though. Stupid mistake.

But hey- why shouldn't Lisbon go on a date? A blind man could see she was lonely. And Dawson- well, he seemed to be a ladies' guy. So maybe he was fun between the sheets. Lisbon deserved fun.

He felt his chest constrict, a white-hot pain flaring up beneath his skin. He couldn't give her any fun, that was for sure. Since Red John had amputated his future, he'd had dire problems getting and maintaining a firm erection. Sex was something other people had. He was out of the picture.

He'd dated once and found out it didn't work. His mind kept him from getting aroused, and he'd accepted it. It was a fitting punishment for causing the death of his family.

And he wasn't in love- of course not. Lisbon was his friend, he liked her, she was the little sister he'd never had. In love with her- he chuckled slightly at the thought.

Burning nausea gripped his guts, he felt his stomach heaving slightly and fought the sensation down. He just hoped the sadness spreading through his system was hers- maybe she could be happy then.

xxMentalistxx

The evening had been…nice.

She'd dodged the goodnight kiss like a squeamish schoolgirl, but otherwise, everything had been- great. She'd been able to see the naked admiration in her date's eyes. He'd definitely liked what he saw. And it had felt- good. To be a woman for a change. Not everybody's best buddy, a tomboy you slapped on the shoulder, but never kissed. He had kissed his psychiatrist. And Madeleine Hightower. But never her.

No, she wouldn't be sad now. Dawson had given her a good time, and they would definitely repeat it. In fact- he'd seemed pretty eager to see her again.

She smiled a secret smile and hummed under her breath when she went to see the new boss in the afternoon…adding a slight sway to her hips that matched her current mood.

xxMentalistxx

Jane felt a deep scowl contorting his face and stopped it before it fully showed.

She wasn't sad today. Had they…

He couldn't complete the thought. His insides felt as if they were bathed in acid.

He'd had a great night, thank you very much. He hadn't slept for a second, wide awake in the cold attic, listening to the old building creaking all around him. No wonder he felt like shit.

Anger shot up inside him. No- he didn't deserve that. Didn't deserve to stay at the sideline for the rest of his life, watching everybody having fun while he couldn't form decent relationships, doomed to be alone, seeing everyone else's little truths in their faces but being oblivious to his own. He felt so empty. He just wanted to hide from the world.

He just hoped Dawson treated her good. She so much deserved it.

He watched her when she returned. The smile was gone the moment she looked at him. Searing agony jolted through his heart. James Dawson gave her a smile. And Patrick Jane wiped it from her face without even trying.

He felt so miserable he didn't even attempt to smile at her, something he normally would have done.

She passed him by without saying anything. And for the first time since he'd shot Red John, there were tears in his eyes. He impatiently blinked them away.

xxMentalistxx

The darkness was decidedly peaceful, and this wasn't the worst place he'd spent the night since he was alone.

He leant back in the car seat and scrutinized the entrance of Lisbon's home with watchful eyes. If this moron kissed her, he would get out and punch…no. Of course he wouldn't. She'd kill him on the spot.

But he was just being protective- he didn't want her to get hurt, that was all. His heart softened and a sigh fell from his lips. Yeah, he sure as hell didn't want that. His hands slid over the steering wheel in a tender, warm caress. How feel-deprived his fingers were. He traced the harsh surface, watching his body's reaction to every sensation.

His eyes fluttered shut. His hands slid from the steering wheel and continued their exploration on his legs. He imagined the softness of her skin. Milky skin, looking so sweet, so warm. Her red, luscious lips. And those bottomless, meaningful green eyes that seemed to be able to pet his very soul…he felt a stirring in his groin area and knew immediately what had happened: he was hard.

And just in this moment Dawson's sleek black SUV pulled up in front of her house.

Jane watched them get out. His heart beating frantically in his chest. Dawson framed Lisbon's face with his hands. Jane saw her recoil slightly, but she didn't stop her fellow agent when he came closer and pressed his lips to hers.

Patrick Jane saw red, his hands clutching the steering wheel to the point of breaking.

His whole body was claimed by vicious fury, when at the same time a profound sadness settled into his heart. He swallowed the sob that bubbled up in his throat.

Lisbon and Dawson said their goodbyes- at least he didn't go inside with her, he would never have allowed that…he would have done something to prevent it. Anything.

He saw Lisbon standing on the boardwalk for some minutes. She looked so alone and so devastatingly beautiful that everything inside him screamed to get out and take her into his arms. His bed. He hadn't anything to be afraid of.

But he waited silently until she finally went inside, his hard-on throbbing like a living thing. And he started the car as soon as the door had closed behind her.

xxMentalistxx

Jane was pacing the attic.

Damn! He'd been wrong- he didn't deserve this! He was better than agent James Dawson, he knew her like no one else did, and it was HIS right to date her!

He knew he was being highly irrational here, but dammit, he didn't care.

She was HIS! And it would have taken him only some more months to realize…..he stopped dead in his tracks. And felt the tears streaming down his face, all of a sudden. He felt so bad. Small, unimportant. Lost.

She was his, dammit. And yes, he wanted her. She was no little sister to him. She was everything he'd truly wanted since Red John had stolen his life.

It was unfair that fate kept her away from him.

He moved to the window and put both arms against the pane. What could he do? He had to do something, he couldn't let her slip away.

He wanted to destroy something. Wreak havoc. Be mean and intimidating.

He growled low in his throat when suddenly his gaze fell on a moving light in the parking lot. A car was just pulling up.

And damn if he didn't know whose SUV that was.

xxMentalistxx

Lisbon sighed when she locked her car. She hadn't planned on coming here late at night, she didn't even know what the hell she was doing here, for god's sake.

She only knew one thing: she simply couldn't be alone in her house right now.

She felt utterly shaken now that Dawson had kissed her, and the feeling wouldn't subside. She had soaked in a hot tub, but it hadn't been enough to clean her mind from the memory. A memory she didn't want.

When he had kissed her, she had finally realized that she couldn't see him again. That she would indeed stay celibate for the rest of her life.

Everything inside her had told her to run when he had pressed her lips against hers, her muscles so tense they were almost snapping. How would she ever be able to open her legs…she shuddered. No way- it wouldn't happen. She was officially out of the dating business- effective immediately.

She greeted Jim with a tiny wave of her hand and entered the building. When the doors of the elevator closed in front of her, she sighed again. Damn, she felt old now. Like an ugly, unloved spinster. But her decision was made.

She hung her head in defeat.

She looked cautiously around the corner when she approached the bullpen- good, his couch was empty. He was about the last person she wanted to see now. Yes, she felt very much like a little noncommittal banter with the fast ensuing revelation that he was the one guy that probably wanted her least. He of all people. But that was just her notorious Lisbon-luck when it came to relationships- trust her to pick the one man she would never have.

She chuckled without humor and entered her office, only to stop on a terrified yelp when she turned around.

He sat on her couch, watching her warily.

Why was there anger radiating from him? She hadn't done anything!

"Hey", Jane said matter-of-factly and got up slowly.

He walked around her and locked the door, before he turned and leant against it. Effectively blocking her only way out.

Okay. She was scared now.

"Had a lovely evening?", he said softly, looking at her without showing any emotion. But she did sense something. He was still angry.

"That is none of your business", she stated defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

He laughed, but turned serious immediately.

"It's not, huh?", he growled menacingly, "News to you, agent Lisbon: it is now. And I will proceed immediately to show you."

"Show me what?", she whispered, her arms falling to her sides.

"That I'm better than him", he snarled and grabbed her face with both hands.

He seemed almost livid, but his hands were so gentle she shuddered when he touched her. He pressed his lips on hers, intent on wiping his rival's taste from her senses. And she bestowed upon him what she'd refused Dawson: her lips opened for his tongue, granting him access, and he groaned when he slipped it inside her mouth, her exquisite taste coating his taste buds in delicious sweetness. His kiss was hot and groping, and she gave back with equal fervor, her hands sliding over his back, tracing the contours of his body, making his skin hunger for more. He hadn't been touched in a lifetime, and damn- he needed to be touched by her.

He pulled her blouse free from her waistband and pushed his hands beneath it, fingertips almost sizzling when he touched her smooth, warm skin, he circled her tiny navel, making her jolt with arousal, and let his hand trail upwards to her breasts, pushing under the fabric of her bra, cupping them with splayed fingers. They were so infinitely soft- he forced himself to be gentle when he kneaded them slightly, feeling their texture while Lisbon's tongue was dancing with his, eliciting moans of pleasure from his throat with every sweet lick.

He moved his hands to her back and opened her bra with a single, sure motion before he pulled them out under her blouse to open the buttons, one by one.

She strained against his body, needing more contact, heady with desire, and Jane felt her rub against his crotch, grazing his rock-hard erection. It hadn't been that firm once since he'd stopped being a man. But he found himself pressing up against her, silently begging her to make the tightness even worse. She did, his arousal exploding deep inside him like lightning, and he knew, there was no way he could turn away now, no matter what she'd do to make him stop.

She didn't do anything to end this, though- her small fingers opened the buttons on his vest but got impatient pretty soon, ripping his shirt apart, sending the buttons flying in every direction. He smiled against her lips, and it was the first heart-felt smile he'd managed for some days- it felt so good. He pushed the blouse from her shoulders and discarded the bra.

The cool air hit her feverish skin, and she pressed closer against him with a shiver, rubbing her breasts against his bare chest. He almost came in his pants and used both hands to still her. Still too much clothes.

He pushed her back against the couch, forcing her to sat down, her mouth wrenched from his in the process.

She whimpered with disappointment, feeling bereft. Jane looked at her, towering over her small frame. Her hair was tousled, eyes so huge, hypnotic pools of green, her lips swollen from his kisses. Damn, he loved her. How could he ever have mistaken the ache in his chest for anything else?

He knelt down in front of her and marveled in the fact that she was still not stopping him when he opened her pants, his gaze holding hers, his hands strong and sure when they pulled the jeans from her body. His fingers lifted the saturated crotch of her panties and slipped beneath it, her pupils dilating until the color of her eyes was hardly visible anymore. Jane's mouth fell open, arousal flushing his skin all over now, he felt as if he would come with the first touch. His finger pressed into her, causing her to gasp, but he pulled back immediately. She was wet, pillow-soft with her want for him, that was all he needed to know.

He ripped the panties off without patience, her lower body jerked involuntarily, and he bowed down to press a soothing kiss to her lower abdomen. The small fluff of her pubic hair was so soft against his chin, he nuzzled it softly, inhaling her sweet, fresh scent with a moan. He licked through her folds once, reveling in her deep groan and her exquisite taste, but he couldn't wait any longer.

Straightening, he opened his pants and pushed it down, including his boxers. Oh, he was so hard…he closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation for a second, pure want, caused by his woman- the only woman who could truly arouse him. Make him feel like this again.

He looked at her, eyes glassy with lust, and spread her legs, his hands setting her thighs aflame. Cool air hit her exposed flesh, she clenched her eyes shut, breaths escaping her lips in excited little puffs.

Jane felt goose-bumps rise on his skin. He slid his finger through her folds, causing a jerking movement in her strong muscles, and brought his towering erection to her enticing opening. He wanted to sink into her with one deep, swift stroke, but couldn't resist the temptation to tease her- she'd almost chosen another man. He had to show her what she would have missed.

He pushed the tip of his cock inside her, igniting the bundle of nerves directly at her entrance, making her cry out with ecstasy. But he pulled back immediately, and she gasped with disappointment. He slipped back inside, giving her no more than an inch, rubbing his glans over tissue so hot and hyper-sensitive she wanted to scream. He gave her some shallow thrusts, heightening her arousal to sheer agony, but not nearly deep enough to grant satisfaction. He watched her face in awe, all the emotions playing on her features, the urge to have more of him, her frantic, needy breathing, her hands clutching his shirt to pull him closer, but he resisted, staying out of her reach.

He gave her another superficial thrust, inserting no more than the crown of his impressive manhood, and Lisbon wailed in frustration, every nerve aflame, screaming for him. He angled his hips to make sure he grazed her clit with every tiny movement, and needed both hands to keep her in place, she was bucking so hard. He pressed her down onto the couch with a groan and continued to give her those small, teasing thrusts, his glans throbbing against her swollen folds, and she stifled a scream when she still couldn't force him to go deeper. Sweat broke out all over her body, and he decided to have mercy. He thrust shallowly two times, the sensations pure torture, then drove home to the hilt, pressing his hand on her mouth to temper the scream he knew would be coming.

Her body moved in a perfect arch, he felt her walls pulsing all around him, and let his hand slide from her mouth to her cheek, cupping it gently, pushing his thumb between her lips. When she sucked on it, the feeling translated directly into his groin, making his member twitch violently inside her. He groaned for all he was worth and pulled out of the tight confines of her body.

Lisbon cried out, trying to clamp her legs together to hold him in, but he held them apart easily. She writhed beneath him, damn, he was torturing her, she couldn't stand this any longer, her arousal became unbearable.

Jane thrust shallowly again, once, twice, her clit throbbing against his cock, he rubbed his shaft firmly against it, and she shattered beneath him, coming so hard no sound escaped her throat when her body shut down everything, every muscle tensing, her walls massaging the tip of his erection. He pulled out with a groan and slammed back inside as deep as he could, filling every modicum of space, and Lisbon screamed again, pressing her hips against his, coming again from the sensation of feeling him everywhere. How could she climax like this and still stay unsatisfied? She needed more, damn him, and he kept tormenting her.

Jane pulled out, and Teresa sobbed with frustration, tears wetting her skin, her body undulating in unadulterated agony, needing to be taken so much she almost passed out from hunger and want.

Jane leant over and brushed his lips across hers.

"Beg me", he whispered, "beg me and I'll give you release."

She didn't hesitate for a second.

"Please", she breathed, "Please, Jane, make me come again. Take me deep, I beg you!"

He kissed her and surged back inside her, going so deep, so incomprehensibly deep, she groaned into his mouth, more tears streaming down her face. His balls hit her buttocks and she swallowed his moan.

God, she was tight, he felt her sheath like a hot glove all around him, and he was so aroused he couldn't see clearly, the world blurring before his eyes.

"Teresa", he growled, "you drive me insane, woman…"

And he started to move before she could come up with a remark, blocking all remnants of coherent thought from her mind. He went at her full force, thrusting deep and hard, rubbing his whole length over her quivering walls, whipping her into a screaming frenzy, and she did scream, urging him to kiss her hard to take her noises into his mouth while he pounded into her, getting more and more light-headed with arousal, losing all sense of time and space, her narrow sheath receiving his spearing thrusts, surging so deep she could feel him inside her womb. A purr evaporated deep inside her chest, the sound so erotic it overloaded his senses, sending him straight over the edge. She came with him, his release triggering her own, walls clenching while he shot his seed into her, clutching her so tightly she had trouble breathing, but hey- she didn't care one bit. Her body was climaxing so hard she felt it in every tiny muscle, fireworks exploding behind closed lids, his strangled moans only fueling her endless release. He came like a fiend inside her, hot semen flooding her core, and she angled her hips to demand more, take all of him into her hungry body, his hips pumping relentlessly, unable to stop, so close to complete delirium.

When he came down from his murderous high, his arms where still pressing her firmly against his shaking frame.

He couldn't believe what he'd just done. He hadn't been able to get a decent hard-on in eight years, and now he'd…he released a shuddering breath. He'd never felt something like this. But he just couldn't let her go, so he held her even tighter, his length still firmly embedded inside her tight core, her aftershocks quivering all around him.

"I love you", he whispered hoarsely "please, don't date him- date me!"

She managed a light smile, though she could hardly move. She let her lips brush over his ear, causing him to shudder.

"I never wanted him", she breathed "I always wanted you."

He pulled back slightly and kissed her, reassuring her with sweet, gentle kisses, his tongue meeting hers with tender, soft sweeps.

"I've been so stupid", he sighed against her lips "a formidable idiot- I usually see everything, but I didn't see my own feelings for you. I almost lost you."

"You are an idiot," she quipped, "but I have the feeling that I'm still here."

He smiled back, his full-fledged, megawatt smile. It warmed her heart like hot, tropical rain.

"Lucky me, huh?" he chuckled, "So- let me get you into a soft, durable bed, woman. I don't know about you, but I'm far from finished."

As if on cue, his shaft started to harden inside her, the sensation making both of them groan.

"We won't make it into a bed, I'm afraid", she rasped ,"just take me again, will you?"

And he started to move his hips and did just that.

**The End**

_Okay- I know about smutty stuff and reviews, they don't like each other very much, but…I like those reviews. So, make me a happy camper and give me some feedback. If you do, I might just write more filthy oneshots until Mr. Heller coughs up some pictures- your call :D._

_And, LizfromItaly, I know, we have the alpha-male-syndrome here again…I don't know why it always comes out like this. It just does, so let's hope agent Lisbon is into this- at least in private._


End file.
